


Stevonnie's Pearlification

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Feminization, Other, Pearlification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Steven & Connie are excited to hear that Lars is coming back to Earth, not realizing that he has an ulterior motive for wanting to meet up with Stevonnie in secret. Synthetic Pearl in hand, he's been sent by the Diamonds to turn them into a Pearl, just like himself.





	Stevonnie's Pearlification

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by the lovely neeckin on tumblr: A Pearlification fic based on this pic {bit.ly/2Epei9h} by the awesome D6 (twitter.com/RollD6ToPorn).  
> Originally posted on August 19, 2018.  
> At the request of the commissioner, Stevonnie is referred to with she/her pronouns.

It had started innocently enough.

An invitation from Lars to meet him at the moon base; he was finally coming home, but he had said he wanted to keep it a secret.

They were going to plan a surprise party for all their friends and family in Beach City.

He needed Stevonnie’s help. No further explanation; still, Steven and Connie both complied, and right on time, Stevonnie warped to the moon base on the specified date, telling no one about their plans.

It was a surprise, after all.

She walked upstairs, calling out for Lars. Then, a flash of pink in her peripheral view.

Then, black.

When she came to, she couldn’t move. She panicked, struggling to get up. She was strapped into some kind of chair, legs spread and arms raised above her head. She looked down at herself, blushing as she realized that the clothes she’d been wearing earlier had been stripped off, replaced with a skintight leotard that exposed her gem and a pair of thigh-high latex boots.

She looked up, head still foggy, and saw Lars. She was just about to cry out to him in relief, happy to see a familiar face, when she noticed it:

The pearl.

He also wore a skimpy, revealing outfit, his hips slightly wider and rear plump, but that wasn’t what had surprised her; it was the gem planted firmly on his chest.

“L-Lars? What happened to you? Why am I here? Did…did you do this?”

An airy giggle bubbled from his lips, his voice unexpectedly more feminine than she remembered. “Oh, I was finally caught by that determined Emerald! I was so upset at first when she turned me in to Yellow Diamond herself, but I had no idea how my life was going to change for the better!”

He lovingly stroked the pearl on his chest, sighing happily before he continued his story. “Apparently, my Diamond had had her best gems experimenting with ways to make humans much more useful and efficient, in order to best serve the Great Diamond Authority. And thank the stars, I have the privilege of being the first successful subject!”

Stevonnie’s lower lip trembled as she came to a realization. “They- turned you into a Pearl?”

Lars patted the fusion’s thigh, nodding his head. “They did. And it was the best experience of my life! Now, I’ve been tasked with finding worthy humans to turn into Pearls, and you were the first human I thought of! Well, mostly human, at least, but I don’t think it’ll be an issue. I think you’d make a lovely Pearl.”

Stevonnie’s eyes began to tear up, and she struggled against her restraints even more fervently. “Lars, no! I-I’m happy the way I am, I don’t want to be a Pearl!”

He was turned away from her now though, tapping diligently on a projected screen he had brought up. “Neither did I, at first. But after just a few minutes of my conversion process, I was so ready to start my new life. I have a purpose now! Isn’t that just wonderful?”

Before she had a chance to respond, a set of mechanical arms snaked out from hidden panels under the chair. Lars turned around, grinning as he held up a round object.

A pearl.

“This is one of the most sophisticated pieces of technology that Homeworld has ever created: a synthetic pearl!” Lars strode closer and closer to Stevonnie, his hips swinging back and forth with each step. “Instead of projecting a Pearl form out of hard light, this darling gem is integrated into a human host, and then converts that host into an organic Pearl! It’s amazing what this little sphere of calcium carbonate can do to totally change your life.”

“Steven, we have to get out! I know, but it’s not working, why can’t we unfuse? I-!”

Stevonnie gasped loudly, clenching her fist and gritting her teeth as a shooting pain blinded her for a moment. She looked down to see that Lars had buried the pearl between her collarbones, roughly in the same spot as his own. The gem glowed a pale pink light, almost matching the color of the gemstone in her stomach.

She panted as the pain dulled, her hands still tightly balled up and her knuckles turning white. Lars patted her thigh again, making her flinch. “There, there, that was the worst of it. You did so well! You know, they had to get an Agate to hold me down when they put it in, and I couldn’t stop crying until the next phase. After that, I quit crying and accepted my fate. And just look at me now!”

The pearlified human tittered airily, performing a quick pirouette to show off the sheer skirt that billowed out around him. “I’m the prettiest little Pearl, and I get to serve a Diamond, at that! Oh, I’m just so happy to be a Pearl, and so happy to be able to make you a Pearl, too!”

Humming a cheery tune, Lars tapped away at his screen, a grin covering his face. He pointedly clicked a large button after a minute full of dreadful anticipation, this final movement bringing the mechanical arms back to life. Two small instruments threaded gaudy earrings into Stevonnie’s earlobes. Surprisingly, there was only a quick sharp sensation, which wasn’t nearly as bad as inserting the pearl had been. The earrings’ radiating light changed hue to match the gem’s, and they began to hum in her ear softly.

Suddenly, the arms began to move again, snapping a collar around her neck so that she couldn’t lean forwards. Lars smiled, a seductive expression on his face. “Alright, are you ready? This is the fun part, trust me. I had always wondered about it; now I can finally see what you’ve got going on down here…”

Lars traced a hand up from Stevonnie’s thigh to her crotch, making her face flush deeply. He stroked along the outline of her flaccid cock, making her whimper uncontrollably at the touch. With a brush of his hand, he pulled the fabric aside, revealing a tight slit beneath her dick. Lars almost squealed in delight, his face giddy as he purred, “Oh, look at you! You’ve got both parts, and that’s without shapeshifting! Whoever gets to own you is going to be a lucky gem.”

He drew a single digit across her opening, swiping up a droplet of her moisture to inspect. Maintaining eye contact with her, he then licked it off his finger, suckling on it to savor the taste of her essence. Despite the circumstances of the situation, Stevonnie couldn’t help but find this incredibly arousing; her dick was quickly growing erect, bobbing in the cool air as she could feel her pussy getting wetter.

“Mmm, looks like you’re excited for this. I know I am, so let’s really get this started.”

She watched in trepidation as he flipped a switch, swinging one of the metal arms in front of her crotch. A gasp slipped out as a cylinder at the end of the limb made contact, gently gripping around her member. She could feel the soft, elastic interior of the device slide slowly up and down her length, globs of lubrication making each movement feel like silk. Just as she was getting used to the sensation, the machine suddenly picked up its’ pace, and she began to moan lewdly out loud.

Next to her, Lars grinned, his own cock becoming hard as he watched. He smiled, thinking back to his own conversion, and how now he was able to let someone else share the same experience. He could see that she was still trying to fight it, clenching her eyes shut angrily as she continued to whimper and gasp out with each stroke. It wouldn’t take too long until she was smiling and begging for more, begging to be a Pearl.

Stevonnie bit down on her lip, trying to stay silent as her dick was stroked over and over again. She still thought about ways she could escape, or at the very least, stop the machine, but it was hard; she was having trouble thinking clearly as a heat burned in her loins. With each pump, she could feel the fire spreading, from her stomach to her breasts and down her legs, until each fiber of her being was red-hot, and she was totally incapable of thought.

“Fu-aaah!”

A burning strand of cum exploded from her cock, her hips bucking into the machine as she came hard. Another strand issued forth, followed by another, and then another, until she was left weakly straining her abdomen as a few droplets of jizz rolled down her shaft. She panted hard, sweat dripping down her forehead. The stroker was still moving, but much slower and gentler than it had been a moment ago.

_That felt so good. I’ll feel like that every time I serve my Diamond._

Still in a post-climax haze, Stevonnie listlessly turned her head to the side, looking at Lars. Before she could ask him to repeat what he’d said, she heard the voice again.

_Being a subservient Pearl would be so much nicer and easier than being a flawed human._

“I-I don’t- What’s going on? Why does that sound like…my voice?”

_This is my voice. These are my true thoughts, which are merely being exposed and amplified by this gem. I can’t wait to be a Pearl._

Lars stepped forwards from besides the chair, typing something into his screen. He smiled at Stevonnie, relishing in her gasp as the session resumed: the stroker attachment was removed from her cock, only for a rod to be pressed against her slit. She could feel its hard, tapered edge resting against her folds, waiting for the correct prompt to thrust in. She was already dripping with arousal, despite her animalistic brain still yelling at her to flee.

“Alright, now that you’ve been warmed up, lets start working with the elixir.”

A final tap of a button set the arm in motion, the machine coming to life to slide into Stevonnie’s pussy. She groaned as she felt it gently slide inside of her, before pulling back out. Each thrust went in a little deeper, until the tip of the pole grazing against her back walls. The thrusting gradually picked up in pace, and she could feel every inch of its length sliding in and out of her.

The rhythm picked up the pace, rocking into her faster; the arm would pull all of the way out before slamming back in again, creating the familiar feeling of a pressure building up inside her abdomen again. She thought again about escaping, finding a way out, but she didn’t want to leave.

_I love this so much, I never want it to stop!_

Stevonnie clenched down, muscles contracting hard on the rod. She cried out, a thread of saliva hanging down from her lip. The machine stopped for a moment, before pushing all the way in. It pumped a warm, viscous liquid into her womb, adding even more pleasure. She breathed heavily as she felt the gooey fluid drip out of her, down her legs, and onto the floor, mixing with her own cum and sweat. Her legs still twitched a little with each drop, and she had to close her eyes for a moment to make her head stop spinning with lust.

Lars glanced at the puddle and then up at her, smiling. “Perfect! The mixture seems to be working well; it helps with this whole process, speeding it up. It’s made from a purified version of the mineral sludge used to create gems, making it potent and fast-acting. It’s something my Diamond’s researchers asked me to use.”

He stepped over the mess, inspecting her pearl closely. “Hmm. You aren’t moving along as fast as I’d like, though. I knew you were a fighter, but that’ll only make you a more loyal Pearl! Let’s see what I can do to help.”

The machine picked up where it left off, thrusting hard and fast into Stevonnie’s pussy. Her moan was cut off by Lars’ mouth as he kissed her, resting a hand on her cheek. Her eyes widened, but then shut, allowing herself to enjoy the kiss. He gently tugged on her lower lip with his teeth, sucking and nibbling her mouth. She moaned into him, her toes curling as she felt his hand slip down to her stomach.

Lars began to stroke her dick, which had been lying mostly unmoved since the machine had made her cum earlier. It hardened quickly, responding to the light touches that greatly contrasted with the rough rod inside her. He dragged his finger over the tip, precum bubbling up from it. He then firmly took a hold of her, wrapping his hand around her cock. She broke away from his kiss as he slowly moved his fist up and down over her length, the sensation almost overwhelming.

Clenching her fists, she breathlessly panted out, “L-Lars!” before she came again. She was thrown over the edge, the combination of Lars’ gentle ministrations and the pounding the machine provided her with too great to handle. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt another gush of liquid flowing into her pussy, coating its interior with the hot sticky gem-cum that would make her into a Pearl.

_Fuck, I want to be a Pearl so bad. I want to feel like this all the time. I _will_ be a Pearl._

Stevonnie’s eyes drifted down to see vine-like light crackling from her gem into her form, illuminating her large, soft breasts. She could feel the traces of resistance still hiding in the corners of her mind fading away, her eyes rolling up into her head as she climaxed again and again, Lars hovering over her shoulder and looking on eagerly, ready to kiss her or touch her or to whisper sweet nothings of being a Pearl in her ear.

The process was almost complete.

* * *

 

A beam of light covered her body for a moment, before dissolving into thin air. Stevonnie was gone now; all that was left was a Pearl. She spoke her first words a minute later, still hot and sore and panting and drooling from the pleasure that had just totally consumed her.

 

_“Synthetic Pearl, Facet 002, Cabochon 01. What is my first order?”_


End file.
